Festival of Lights
by Lil0rangeNeko
Summary: The street festival has come to town, and Tohru, accompanied by much of the Sohma clan, is going! Will romance spark before the fireworks do? Read and see! KxT
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hiyas, all! For those of you who don't know me from as LilOrangeNeko, my name is Miya. I love to write, but I really suck so bear with me, k? 

Anyhow, the story is most likely going to be KxT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. I wish I did, because then I'd know how the story ends. (Being Natsuki Takaya must be the best!)

Also, if any of the japanese foods, furniture, etc. is out of place, (as in, I put a breakfast food on the dinner table) please know i'm trying my best.

So the story begins...

Tohru Honda took off her shoes, laid them on the porch, and walked through the paper doors. Amazingly, in the day she had spent sleeping over at Hana's, the kitchen had reverted back to it's natural disarray. Nevertheless, Tohru brought her things back to her room, grabbed her favored blue bandana and a mop, and worked through the clutter until it was back to normal.

"The flower's home!" Shigure chimed, walking down the stairs in his usual gray kimono, the morning paper in his hand.

"Could you say that any more perverted?"

"Good morning Kyo, I see you're in a mood as usual," Shigure muttered, placing his newspaper next to him on the kotatsu," Good morning Tohru. How was the sleepover?"

"It was fine! Uo had something to do this morning, so we got to bed at a reasonable time," Tohru said, mixing something on the oven's range.

"Kyo, did you happen to see if Yuki was awake?"

"Yeah...he wandered into the bathroom as I passed him in the hallway."

Tohru smiled. "Sohma-kun really isn't a morning person."

Turning off the stove, she stirred and ladled her tasty concoction equally into four bowls, and set each one in their place on the table. She placed the fresh onigiri on the table and sat down, just in time to see Yuki coming down the stairs.

"Ohayou, Sohma-kun!" Tohru said, "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept well Ms. Honda. How was your night at Hanajimas?"

"It was fine!" Tohru answered, picking up her chopsticks. "We were going to stay up all night, but Uo had to get up in the morning."

"So whaf are you guys going to do today? It's beauful ouside..."

"Chew with your mouth closed you stupid dog."

"Well, I have to go to the store and pick up a few things, but after that we could do something fun!" Tohru exclaimed, picking up the last onigiri off her plate. "Momiji said there was a street festival going on today, so maybe... we could all go together!"

"It sounds like fun Ms. Honda. I'd be happy to go."

"Great. I'll have to call Kisa-chan and Momiji-kun! Kyo-kun?"

"What?"

"Will you come to the street festival with me and the others?"

"Pffft...like I'm going to leave you with the damn rat!" Kyo exclaimed, glaring acrossed the table to where the damn rat was sitting.

Shigure's humming broke into the conversation.

"Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-..."

"Cut it out! Damnnit Shigure!"

Tohru sighed and smiled cheerfully, grateful as always that she was home, eating breakfast with them. Eating breakfast with Shigure, Yuki, and the one she loved...

_Mom, today is going to be wonderful. I just know it._

Later on...

"Ohayou! Who is calling?"

"Ohayou...this is Tohru Honda. May I please speak to Momiji Sohma?"

"One moment please."

As she waited, Tohru wrote down her list of what she need at the store.

_Okay...we need milk, eggs, cod, miso..._

"Tohruuuuu! How are you?"

"I'm fine! A little tired."

"So...are you going to the street festival?"

"Hai! Kyo and Yuki are coming too, and I was hoping we could all go together! I even invited Kisa and Hiro."

"Mhm! Sounds like fun!"

"We'll pick you up around one, ok? Make sure you're ready!"

"Ok! Dewa mata!"

"Dewa mata."

Hanging the phone up, she grabbed the list of groceries and her coat and headed down the hallway.

"Are you ready to go?" Kyo asked impatiently.

"Hai," Tohru said smiling, shutting the door on the way out.

Until next time...

Meh, hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! And if you are on send me a letter, k?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: 9 reviews! Yay, I wuv you guys! Ok, maybe that's a little creepy but still... 

Anyhoo, thanks to all of you putting your thoughts into reviews! I'm trying to keep it as in character as possible. Also, if any of the japanese foods, furniture, etc. is out of place, (as in, I put a breakfast food on the dinner table) please know i'm trying my best.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. I wish I did, because then I'd know how the story ends. (Being Natsuki Takaya must be the best!)

From last time...

Hanging the phone up, she grabbed the list of groceries and her coat and headed down the hallway.

"Are you ready to go?" Kyo asked impatiently.

"Hai," Tohru said smiling, shutting the door on the way out.

And the story continues...

"So, how much stuff do we need?" Kyo asked, looking down at the ever-growing list in Tohru's notebook.

"Well, I ran of miso while preparing the dinner for you guys yesterday...and I noticed we're pretty low on rice and milk this morning," Tohru giggled, "You really shouldn't drink milk out of the carton Kyo-kun."

"I can't help it," Kyo said, scratching the back of his head, "Bad habbit, I guess."

"Tee hee hee...it really funny. Oh, oh gomen-nasai! I'm so sorry for laughing at you Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed, blushing.

Eh? Oh, don't worry about it!" Kyo said, himself turning a shade of pink.

Meanwhile...

"Why didn't you go with them?" Shigure asked, looking above the top of his paper at Yuki.

"I had work to do at my secret base."

Shigure raised one eyebrow. "Me thinks that's not the only reason you didn't go," he said suspiciously.

"...-"

Both turned their heads in suprise as the paper-sliding doors opened, and in popped Momiji, accompanied by a happy Kisa and an especially annoyed Hiro.

"Guten Morgan!"

"Hello Momiji-kun! ...and I see you brought Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun along!" Shigure said, putting down the newspaper and taking off his spectacles.

"I didn't perticularly want to come, it was Kisa's idea..."

"Come on Hiro, it'll be fun," Kisa said, smiling.

"So where's tohru-kun?" Momiji said in his usual optimistic tone.

"She and Kyo-kun are out shopping," Shigure replied.

Back at the Grocery store...

"Cod again?"

"Well...I know it's you're favorite..."

"Won't that put you over budget?"

"I'll pay the difference," Tohru said, making Kyo smile and turned as pink as the fish (A/n: Cod is pink right? I know, i'm being stupid :3)

"You don't have to but it you know," Kyo muttered. "Is that all we need?"

"Looks like i marked everything on the list!" Tohru exclaimed, grabbing the cart and putting the folded list back into her blue overcoat.

"Good!" Kyo answered, hidingan annoyed but embarassed look on his face.

_Well...I know it's your favorite..._

_...I'll pay the difference..._

Grabbing Tohru's hand, he made his way through the aisles to the checkout line.

_Maybe...she loves me too..._

Until next time...

Please! Keep reviewing! I love the feedback. :3 I think I did pretty good this time!

Oh, I did write this one in a day, but please don't expect a chapter a day. I sometimes needs time to think. Thanks for understanding:3


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thank you sooo much! I feel so blessed to have fans! Honestly, my brain is in a fuzz right now and I can't seem to figure out what I'm going to do with Kyo and Tohru at the festival! Stupid me, stupid me...hehe... 

I won't worry. I'll come up with something cute! Promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or any of the characters. I can only write about them on last time...

_Well...I know it's your favorite._

_...I'll pay the difference._

Grabbing Tohru's hand, he made his way through the aisles to the checkout line.

_Maybe...she loves me too._

And so, the story continues.

"Ohayou! We're back!" Tohru exclaimed, closing the door behind her and setting the groceries on the table. Seeing Kisa in the doorway, she bent down and held out her arms. "Kisa!"

"Sissy!" Kisa replied, running into Tohru's open arms. "Thank you for bringing Hiro, Momiji-kun, and I to the festival."

"Don't worry about it. I had no work today so..."

"Tohruuuuuuu! Wie geht es Ihnen?" Momji said, walking into the room.

"Um...could you repeat that?" Tohru replied, a little dazed.

Momiji giggled. "I asked 'How do you do?' in German."

"Oh, ok..I'm fine, thank you! Where's Hiro?"

"Right behind you," Hiro answered, making Tohru jump.

"Oh h-hello Hiro!"

"You shouldn't sneak up on her like that." Kyo said, anger marks appearing on his face as he tried to control his temper.

Momiji giggled. "Kyo's got the hots!"

"Do not!" Kyo answered,turning bright red and leaving a pretty large bruise on the top of Momiji's head.

"Owww! Kyo hit me!" Momiji sobbed.

"K-Kyo, you really shouldn't hit Momiji."

"...well...he deserved it..."

"We should get going," Yuki said, walking into the room with some freshly harvested leeks. "The line won't be as long early in the day."

"Sohma-kun's right. We should get going." Tohru said, smiling.

_With the Sohmas here and you by my side Mom, I know today is going to be great._

Until next time...  
A/n: A little short, but nowI can start working on the festival! It's going to be a longer chapter, so it won't be up for a couple of days.  
Thanx to all who've read and reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Eh? 24 reviews? Thank you guys soooo much! Right here, right now, I'm going to thank each and everyone of you! Dontcha feel special? 

KawaiiAkuma: Thanks sooo much! bd I'll have to send you a happy PM on the Forums!

Mori'quessir: I will update as fast as possible! Thanks for reviewing.

Escapade: Awww, thanks. It's nice to know I don't suck. :D

Rin: Is this Rin-chan? From the Furuba Forums? Well, thanks for the review!

Karen: Cute...cute! One of my favorite compliments. Thank you so much!

KyoLover: Another from the Forums? Thanks for loving the topic and thanks for reviewing! -

Nightblue: Cute! Cute again! Hmmm, are they going to have trouble at the festival? Are they? Hehehe...evil grin

Priestess Kohana: Thankies Kohana! bows Another I'll have to send a happy PM to.

dramanut26: I'll update as fast as I can. Thank you for the review!

Angel-eyed-princess: Dewa mata-See you later. Thank you for-review!

Furubaluver: Thank you! I DO NOT SUCK? Yay!

bookworym:Cute! Cute! Cute! Yayness for the cuteness! Thanks!

Singingstargt: Kyo will...a loud bus passes by...! Haha, thank you for reviewing!

Doughnuts of Miroku: I LOVE the name! It's so...unique! Wow, in a good way? Thank you!

k40sohma:Very good! Yayness! Thank you!

Thanks to all of you! Reviews are very close to my heart. hugs you all

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits OR the characters. I do own the story and the carnival people though.

From last time...

"We should get going," Yuki said, walking into the room with some freshly harvested leeks. "The line won't be as long early in the day."

"Sohma-kun's right. We should get going." Tohru said, smiling.

_With the Sohmas here and you by my side Mom, I know today is going to be great._

And so, the story continues...

"Ich liebe fests!" Momiji cheered, jumping for joy as they all made it down the dirt path.

"Um... could you repeat that Momiji-kun?" Tohru asked, unable to understand him.

"If you're going to talk, can you at least say something in English?" Kyo asked, looking rather flustered.

"He said 'I love festivals'." Haru muttered, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the daylights out of Tohru.

"**H-Hatsuharu-kun**! H-How are y-you?" Tohru asked, bending down and picking up her bag, which she had dropped out of shock.

"I'm fine," He replied, taking off his biker gloves and sticking them, along with his hands, in his pockets."Momiji invited me to join you all."

"Ja! I thought it would be fun if all of us came!"

"Oh no...y-you didn't." Kyo answered, turning in an opposite direction like he was about to make a run for it.

"Kyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"It seems Momiji has left not one of us kids out," Haru murmured, "Kagura has come to join us."

"Kyooo!" Kagura exclaimed, rapping her arms around him in a very unwelcome embrace. "I've missed you so much! Have you missed me?"

"How am I supposed to answer that!" Kyo answered, struggling to squeeze out of Kagura's grip before she went any further.

"Just tell me the truth."

"No! I did not miss you!"

"KYO!" Kagura answered, beating the poor, baka neko within an inch of his life. "I know you did! You're just not telling me the truth again, you big meanie!"

"Sissy, shouldn't we stop them?" Kisa asked, looking rather worried.

"It's his own fault." Hiro replied, feeling no sympethy whatsoever. "He should have just lied."

"Would you lie to me Hiro?"

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that Kisa!"

"It's all right Hiro-chan." Kisa answered, adding in that honorific just to make Hiro blush. "Just don't cause trouble for onee-chan, ok?"

"Seems like today is going to be be a lot more lively." Yuki sighed.

Meanwhile...

"Do you just come here to cause trouble between me and my parents?" Mayu asked, feeling rather peeved that he showed up once again. "You know my parents still ask when we're going to get married? How embarrassing is that?"

"Not very." Shigure said, looking her straight in the eye as if he was trying to start an agruement.

"You have no shame..."

"Yeah, I know. So how did it go with you and Hatori?" Shigure asked, amused.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Oh, Mayuko-chan, why are you so cruel?" Shigure gasped, his animated self in one of his dramatic poses.

"**...chan**? What's with the **chan**?"

"Oh, Mayu-san, fine. I thought we were friends."

"What make you think we're friends?" Mayu said impatiently, looking him straight in the eye. "You're my ex boyfriend who just likes to cause trouble between me and my parents."

"You're so cold..." Shigure sobbed.

"It went fine. My face was a mess, but I dealt with it. Why are you so interested?"

"Ah, it's always an inspiration to heard that love is in the air. It helps me write you know."

"If you write anything about Hatori and I, don't expect to see another day."

"Fine, fine. I won't."

On the dirt path...

"Kyo, hold my hand." Kagura exclaimed, grabbing Kyo's hand in a forceful grip before he could answer. Playing Kagura's game, he grabbed Tohru's hand with his other. A hurt expression appeared on her face.

"Kyoooo, you can't hold another woman's hand! After all, we're going to get married!"

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm not getting married to you Kagura." Kyo said calmly, still struggling to loosen Kagura's grip.

"Uh..Kyo, I wouldn't..." pleaded Momiji, "Don't make her angr-"

"**Kyo**! How _dare_ you speak to me like that!" Kagura screamed, once again assuming the place of a boxer as she beat Kyo, the so called punching bag. "When we were little you promised! A promise is a promise!"

"You threatened me! Get off me woman!"

Tohru gasped, trying hard to stop the fight. "Kagura, I didn't mean to get in the way of you too..."

"Ms. Honda, I think it's best you let those two alone." Yuki answered, concerned for her safety.

"Tohru, stay out of th-" Kyo begged, seeing the gleam appear in Kagura's eye.

"Yeah well, you did!" Kagura answered throwing Kyo to the side for a newer, fresh opponent. "It was fine between Kyo and I until you showed up!"

"I, um..." Tohru murmured, pink appearing on her cheeks.

"How much do you love him, huh? I love him more than anything!"

"Kagura, I didn't mean to-" Tohru tried to answer, nowblushing a deep crimson.

"Are you going to cook for him every day? Are you going to love him as much as I do?"

"Kagura please don't cause trouble for Tohru onee-chan!" Kisa asked timidly.

"Kagura, that's enough." Kyo said solemnly, making Kagura realise that she had gone over the edge just by the tone of his voice. A wave of silence swept through the group.

"I-It's alright Kyo-kun. I know she did it only because she loves you so much."

"No, it's not alright." Kagura answered, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Tohru-kun. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Tohru said, giving a reasuring hug.

"Glad that's over." Hiro muttered.

"Hey, you guys! I can see the festival! We're almost there!" Momiji exclaimed, grabbing Tohru's hand.

Tohru smiled, and let Momiji lead the way.

_Mom, Kyo just stood up for me! Today might even be a little more than wonderful. We'll just have to wait and see!_

OMG, look how long this is! Hope I fulfilled my promise for a long chapter, just don't expect this every day. It would kill me!x . x

Love you guys! Please keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Ah, my fifth chapter! ...and many reviewers! I love to hear your opinions, so if you have any ideas, write them in your reviews. I love the feedback but I might not use them. X3 It's just nice to know you care... (gets all weirdly emotional) 

To all you extremely patient viewers out there: **THANK YOU**! It means the world to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or any of the said characters. I do own this story, and all the carnival people. X3

From last time...

"Hey, you guys! I can see the festival! We're almost there!" Momiji exclaimed, grabbing Tohru's hand.

Tohru smiled, and let Momiji lead the way.

_Mom, Kyo just stood up for me! Today might even be a little more than wonderful. We'll just have to wait and see!_

And so, our story continues...

"Would you get off me?" Kyo asked, looking back at Kagura who was hanging on him like an overcoat. They had made it to the festival, and the two were making such a commotion that people were starting to stare.

"Kyo, I want a piggy back ride!"

"Literally?" Kyo answered, trying his best not to laugh.

"It's not funny, I'm not kidding! Kyoooo..."

"Hehe, I don't think Kagura got the punchline." said Momiji, turning to Tohru, who had both hands clasped over her mouth and was trying so hard not to laugh. She knew if she started laughing Kyo would too, and she didn't want Kyo to resume his position as punching bag.

"Look onee-chan, there's the funnel cake stand, and the ferris wheel!" Kisa said, grabbing Tohru's hand while still holding Hiro's. "Wow, there's even a Kimono stand."

"Why would someone buy a kimono at a Street Festival?" Hiro muttered.

"I don't know." Tohru answered. "Maybe they're cheaper here. We can check it out later."

A shout brought them back to the former conversation.

"I'm going to tell you one more time! Get off me!" Kyo yelled, officially having the attention of everyone on the street.

"C'mon Kyo!" Kagura whined, still trying to wrap her arms around his neck.

Finally breaking Kagura's grip, Kyo backed away a couple of feet and went on the defensive. "You can't just grab me Kagura! I'm not your toy, and I'm not your boyfriend!"

Tears appeared in Kagura's eyes. "Fine!" she answered, running into a nearby alleyway with Kyo in hot pursuit.

"How could you say that Kyo!" Kagura said, coming to a halt and sobbing into her hands. Looking up, you could seethe description of pain on her face. " I love you more than anything! I always have!"

"I can't love you back Kagura." Reaching out a hand, making Kagura flinch and back away.

"Then all these years...meant nothing to you?"

"Kagura...It's nice to know someone cared about me as much as you do, but I could never return that love."

"It's...because of her, isn't it." Kagura answered, lifting her head up to reveil no emotion in her once passionate eyes. "I bet she's all you think about."

"Kagura, I..." Kyo answered, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks.

"It's alright." Kagura whispered, a genuine smile appearing on her tear stained cheeks.

"What?"

"I guess, I kind of...expected it." Wiping her tears away and taking a step forward. "In my mind, I'll always love you, but in my heart I knew that someday I would have to let you go."

Fresh tears appeared on the rims of her eyes, building up until they ran down her cheeks in streams, catching up with each other on her jaw and falling to their final destination. It was as if it was a sign, letting them leave her body and eventually enter another. She was no longer sad, but relieved, for herself and for Kyo.

Kyo somehow felt like he understood how she was feeling, and returned her smile with his own.

"You go get her. Love her for me, ok?" Kagura said, a grin still on her tear painted face as she grabbed Kyo's hand and lead him out of the alleyway, and for once, Kyo didn't protest.

"Are you ok, Kagura?" Tohru asked politely, once again worried for people other than herself.

"Better than ever," She exclaimed, smiling. "Let's get our tickets before the line gets too long."

Ah, emotion. I looove this chapter.

For those of you who have seen the japanese scans, I'm working the storyaround onlywhat's out in America right now. I'm not giving away any spoilers, but there was a lot of development of Kagura/Kyo in the scans, and I didn't want to ruin anything for fans patiently waiting.

I can't believe I could write so in depth! -Hugs you all!- Please review!


	6. Chapter 6, Part I

A/n: Yayness! I have like, 49 reviews or so! This is great. Anyway, it's triple digit temperatures plus humidity outside where I live, so you might be seeing a lot more of me! Dontcha feel special?

As you'll find out in the near future, our little kimono stand has dressing rooms! Haha, a small plothole I didn't think about until now, but I didn't think you guys would critize me too much.

I also thought I'd mention that I do understand how unfair i've been, making you all wait. I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart, but I've been having a tough time with writer's block lately. Forgive me, and please know I'm trying my best! I'm SORRY! TT.TT

To all my original reviewers:

Thank you all so much!

To my newest reviewers:

WHPIAR: Thank you! I'll update as soon as possible, promise!

half-demon628: Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, I cleared Kagura out of the way pretty fast, and now I'm kicked myself for it. I could have added a lot of comedy!

I luv kyo: -sniffle- I understand! Ish wanted kyo too! -hugs- It'll be alright. After all he's a fictional character! XD Thank for the reviews, and the Kyo/Tohru's coming, I promise! Just don't push me, I cave under pressure...

Celeste Noir: Ooh, such a pretty name. The next chappie ish here! Thanks for the review!

Ultimate-Furuba-Freak: Wow, I'm you're fav! -feels all tingly inside!- Yayness! (my own little word) Thanx!

Nina: It's ok, I knew the spoiler. We're up to chapter 113 in Japan right now, and I get scans directly from my friends there. Thanks for your imput!

Runaway Kid-RK: Oh my god, you're back! hugs This chapter's dedicated to you, since hearing from you made my day. -

Disclaimer: As I have stated in previous chapters, i do not own Fruits Basket or any of the said characters. I do have an outstanding number of carnival people though, and a small but rather profitable funnel cake stand.

From last time...

"You go get her. Love her for me, ok?" Kagura said, a grin still on her tear painted face as she grabbed Kyo's hand and lead him out of the alleyway, and for once, Kyo didn't protest.

"Are you ok, Kagura?" Tohru asked politely, once again worried for people other than herself.

"Better than ever," She exclaimed, smiling. "Let's get our tickets before the line gets too long."

And so, the story continues...

"Tohru, Tohru! Let's check out the kimono stand!" Momiji cheered, once again grabbing Tohru's hand and leading the way.

"But Momiji-kun, shouldn't we all wait in line? This is unfair to Sohma-kun and Kyou-kun, isn't it?" Tohru asked, worry once again appearing in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Honda." Yuki answered, a smile appearing on his face easing Tohru's worries. "Go ahead without us."

"C'mon onee-chan! Let's go get ice cream and funnel cake. We can get some for Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun too!" Kisa exclaimed, pulling ahead. As they passed, Hiro caught Tohru's eyes and smirked slightly, as if to say, 'I'll pay.' Tohru nodded, and silently agreed.

"Hiro, what favor ice cream do you want?"

"Vanilla."

"One strawberry-banana and one vanilla please." Kisa asked the man working the vendor, and then turned to Tohru. "What kind do you want sissy?"

"Hmm, strawberry!" Tohru answered, grinning.

"Kagura-chan (A/n?), what flavor would you like?"

"Peanut butter, and Yuki told me as we left that he would like vanilla." Kagura said, rummaging through her kitty cat backpack.

"Momiji-kun? Haru-kun?"

"Banana!"

"Chocolate."

"So that leaves Kyou-kun. Does anyone know what flavor he would like?"

"Cookie-dough!" Tohru answered, surprising everyone, even Kagura. Tohru noticed the changed expressions, and a vibrant pink rose to her cheeks. "O-one time when I was making cookies, I caught Kyo sneaking the raw cookie dough out of the bowl."

Once everyone had eaten their ice cream (except for Kyo and Yuki), they went and looked at the beautiful kimonos. The vibrant colors and beautiful, intricate patterns were amazing. Who knew something so beautiful could be sold at a stand?

Kisa found a beautiful orange one. The fabric felt as if it was made from pure silk, and the color looked as if it had been dyed in the pools of her eyes. It matched perfectly.

"Try it on Kisa-chan!" Tohru gushed, kneeling down to look at the intricate patterns. "It will look amazing on you!"

"Okay onee-chan!" Kisa answered, skipping to the door.

"Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun have been gone for a while. I'm going to go see where they are." Tohru said, Kyo's ice cream in hand. "I'll be back in time to see you Kisa, ok?"

"Okay onee-chan."

Meanwhile...

Mii sat down, facing the sliding door and crying into her two clenched fists. She should have known that he wouldn't be there from past experiences, but she never gave up hope that someday he would come to his senses. today was not that day. Why couldn't he treat his profession like a job, accompanied with actually making his deadlines. Did he like torturing her?

"Damnnit! I should have known," Mii murmured, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "Promises mean nothing to him! It's just not fair..."

"Why hello Mii!" Shigure said in a happy, airy tone. "How are you?"

"Damn you Shigure! Why, why did I ever give my resume to you!" Mii answered, fresh tears appearing on the rims of her eyes and pointing a menacing (index) finger in his direction.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you wanted a job?"

"You're evil! Positively evil! Do you at least meet your deadline?"

"Yep. The folder containing my next work is right next to you," he said, a grin appearing on his face as the dumbstruck Mii looking to her right and found the papers laying innocently on the porch.

"Urgh! You couldn't give me a call and tell me where it was?"

"I figured you'd be smart enough to find it."

"Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"You truely are evil."

More really soon. Got to go now! I'm SORRY. TT.TT


	7. Chapter 6, Part 2

A/n: Hail the almighty queen of procrastination! (Kidding) Yes, I am back and writing for all of you, despite the pain in my left arm (ouch...). I truly am trying to make the deadlines I set for myself, but with injury (The cursed tetnis shot that lead me to pain!) and an evergrowing pile of meaningless homework assignments, I've definitely been neglecting my fanfictions and forums. (cries)

Oh I forgot to tell you about my newly created Fruits Basket forums, Niwa No Doubutsu! It's now my homepage, so if you'd like to chack it out (poke, poke), I invite you to do so. We seriously need more active members...6 is not enough.(continues to cry)

To all my beloved reviewers:

Thank you sooooo much, and please, keep up with your reviewing (poke, poke)!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, God has played a cruel, cruel joke on me, and gave the idea and rights of Fruits Basket to Natsuki Takaya. Although I must say, you have to be doing something right if you own an ice cream stand. :P

From last time:

"Try it on Kisa-chan!" Tohru gushed, kneeling down to look at the intricate patterns. "It will look amazing on you!"

"Okay onee-chan!" Kisa answered, skipping to the door.

"Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun have been gone for a while. I'm going to go see where they are." Tohru said, Kyo's ice cream in hand. "I'll be back in time to see you Kisa, ok?"

"Okay onee-chan."

And so, the story continues:

"Hmm, let's see. I think they were by the fireworks stand..." Tohru murmured, turning onto Sonkei Street. The place had become very crowded, making Tohru flinch slightly. They must be rather uncomfortable.

Seeing one abnormally orange head, she pushed through the crowds and headed in that direction. How often on Japanese streets do you see such a contrasting hair color?

And, _amazingly_, among all those people, Tohru's length defying skirt stayed in place.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called. In response, he turned around and helped Tohru out of the crazy moshpit.

"Why aren't you back there with the others?" Kyo shouted. The noise from the festival was overwhelming.

"I wanted to bring you your ice cream!" Tohru answered, looking down and realising that the once enticing scoop of cookie dough was now a melted blob of goop, streaming down her hand and becoming sticky in the sun. "I-I'm so sorry Kyo!"

"Eh? Oh, don't worry about it."

"O-Ok," Tohru said, turning bright red. Why had he smiled? And why had she felt that she had the right to stare? "Where is Sohma-kun?"

"Like I care." Kyo uttered. The rift between the two still bothered Tohru, but she knew that no matter how much she wanted to help fix it, the final outcome would always be up to them. Noticing a change in her mood, Kyo decided it was best to change the subject.

"Let's get back to the others. Yuki said he was going to try and find them," Kyo said, grabbing Tohru's hand gently and pushing his way through the crowd. Tohru smiled, but made sure Kyo didn't see. Kyo did theexact samething.

Meanwhile, in the life of Shigure...

"Would you like some ice for that bump, Mit-chan? Banging your head repeatedly against the wall could cause a nice brouse."

"Oh, shut up. Just leave me alone for a while, ok?" Mii sobbed, turning her back on the dog.

"All right, I need to run a few errands anyway. Try not to destroy my house while I'm gone, there's been a lot of that going on lately." Shigure said airily, brushing his long hair out of his eyes and taking off his glasses.

"Mhm, fine..." Mii answered, shooting a malicious look at him before he shut the door. He knew her cellphone number, and deliberately made her suffer!

Still feeling melancholy, she decided to at least see what jibberish he had wrote as an excuse for a novel. She carefully opened the envelope so the page numbers wouldn't get rearranged, and pulled out what lay inside.

...and in typical Shigure style, he had put twenty sheets of paper inside, and all of them were blank.

On the street...

"Where is she?" Hiro said impatiently, a meer two minutes after Tohru had left.

"It's ok, Hiro," Kisa answered, in all her kimono glory."It's a busy day. It probably took a whilefor her to find Kyo."

"With his hair? Hmph..."

"What did you say about my hair?" Kyo said, appearing in the kimono stand (with Tohru in hand) with a menacing look on his face.

"Uh...nothing!"

"Kisa! That looks so beautiful on you!" Tohru said running over and hugging the dolled up tiger. "We have to get it!"

"...but I don't have enough-"

"I'll pay!" Tohru announced, grinning.

"No, no! You don't have to-"

"I want to." Tohru replied.

There you go everyone! I'll be back in a week with a new one, and I'm currently working on a one-shot project which is going to be fabulous!

Love Ya! (creepy right?)


	8. Chapter 7

A/n: Oh my god, what a hard two weeks! I had to request and fill out an application form for an advanced course in Math, Science, and Engineering (not literature, surprising right? Kidding...) for high school, ask for letters of recommendation for three teachers, complete an extremely long lists of assignments (darn you advanced Language Arts teacher!), shovel water out of our basement to keep it from flooding, etc. etc., and on top of it all we had mid-marks come out this week. (A, A, A, B, B-, A+)

Please pray for me getting into that advanced course! I want it so, so badly.

To all my current (and wonderful) reviewers:

Thank you so much!

I also must tell you that the first part ofmy new (and improved) two parter is out! Please try to take the time to read and review it, since I feel it is my best work yet.

Disclaimer: God gives everyone a certain job in life. Unfortunately, God didn't give me the rights to Fruits Basket.

From last time...

"Kisa! That looks so beautiful on you!" Tohru said running over and hugging the dolled up tiger. "We have to get it!"

"...but I don't have enough-"

"I'll pay!" Tohru announced, grinning.

"No, no! You don't have to-"

"I want to." Tohru replied.

And so, the story continues...

Kyo stared at Tohru with loving eyes, but kept at a distance to make sure no one else would see his buried affection.

When did it become so apparent to him that every one of her actions, every thing she said, was special? When did his name start to sound so memorable when she said it...

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay a little longer and look at the kimonos for myself," Kagura said. "Is that ok with everyone else?"

"Sure! I personally haven't had the time to look at the kimonos either. Is that ok with you four?" She said, looking with wanting eyes at the four boys (Momiji being exempted from the group), who obviously felt the urge to abandon the kimono stand.

All four said the same "fine" in unision, fearing Kagura's fury.

"Great!" Tohru exclaimed and, grabbing Kisa's hand, lead the way to the women's section.

Meanwhile...

Kagura pulled Kyo gently and smoothly out of the group, so the departure went unnoticed. Pulling him aside, she decided to take the blunt route of conversation.

"Well, don't be an idiot!" she whispered.

"Eh? I-I wasn't!"

"Mhm! You should be watching to see which of the dresses is Tohru's favorite."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Kyo answered back, a pinch of frustration in his voice. "What point does that have?"

"Kyo, you can be so predictable sometimes," she added plainly, a small smile starting to stretch across recently damp cheeks. "Do you think that with her job she can pay for Kisa's kimono **and** her own?"

Shock appeared in Kyo's mind, but he hid it efficiently. Why hadn't he thought about that? Last year she had problems buying us all Valentine's chocolate. She wouldn't never be able to buy two whole kimonos! Buying her the one that she loved but couldn't afford would show her how much I deeply cared for her. But...

...why was Kagura helping me become the boyfriend of another woman?

"Speaking of unpredictable! A half an hour ago you were in love with me, and now you're helping me with my love life?"

"Kyo, true love can make you act in strange ways... If you can never love me, then I must help you find the one for you. Even if it isn't me. I want you to be happy Kyo, and I want to always stay friends."

"Who said we were friends?"

"Oh, don't be such a stupid little kitty! You know we are!" Kagura blurted out, grabbing the no longer engaged kitty (A/n: he he he...remember first book!) and giving him a big and warm hug, making sure the embarrassment set in. "Go get her! Grab her and give her a long, sloppy-"

"You've become even more perverted than the dog!"

"Hmm? Oh well..." she gushed, acknowledging the change. A small, mischevious grin appeared on her lips. "Now can I have a piggy back ride?"

"A very, _very_ short one."

"Tohru!" Momiji said in sing-song fashion, "Have you found your favorite?"

"Not yet Momiji-kun!" Tohru commented, picking up one and examining it. "They're all so pretty!"

"Does anyone know where Kagura-san and Kyo-kun went to?" Hiro asked, one hand in his pocket, and the other grasping one of Kisa's.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe they-"

"We're ba-ack!" Kagura sung to a bubbly tune.

"Where were you."

"Um...we..." Kagura stalled, trying in her brain to piece together a valid excuse.

"We went back to get her scarf. The idiot left it near the ice cream stand," Kyo answered, slipping a cautious wink at Kagura to show he was kidding.

"Uh, yes! I just didn't want you guys to know how much of an idiot I was," Kagura finished, turning her attention to finding a perfect kimono for herself. When no one was watching she muttered to Kyo in the lowest tone possible, "Set your mind to find a kimono sees interested in, and don't be afraid to go for it, ok? I know she loves you."

If viewing the chapter and you like it, REVIEW. If viewing the chapter and you think it needs work, REVIEW. Okie dokie?

Be back as soon as humanly possible! I'm really excited to write more.

**Love Ya Lots!** (creepy right?)


	9. Chapter 8

A/n: You all hate me don't you...

To tell you the truth I haven't had the spirit to write lately, and then the holidays came and...what I'm saying is (Ritsu's coming) I'm SORRY! I'm sorry the world has to deal with my pitiful existance! I'm sorry you have waited patiently for my story, only to be left out in the rain! I'm soooory...

What I'm meaning to say is, I'm an idiot (idiot, idiot) and when I say a week, don't expect it for a month. XD

Ehehe...(nervous laugh) many of you have been correcting me! That's good, since I have no common sense whatsoever.

**Also**, I know I really screwed up with Kagura. That was a definite OOC moment, and I'm sorry for it. (Big oops.) I'm really kicking myself for it, so please don't kick me anymore. TT.TT

**Also Also**, you don't have to review if you really, really don't want to. If you have a strong, strong hatred for reviewing, don't. Okie-dokie? I just like to read them...

To all my fantastic reviewers:

Thank you very much!

To the ones that I felt the need to respond to (Almost all of them made me happy, by the way.):

k40sohma: I've decided to set strict deadlines for myself and hope to enforce them! That way, no one will feel like I'm dragging this out. Thanks for reviewing!

Kyoluver4225: Sorry, but Kyo can't be yours. If anything, he is mine! Kidding. I actually am in advanced Language Arts (along with advanced French...ehehe). I'm just asking for you guys to pray that I get into the top courses in high school I want to take.

ShadoWalker: Yes, I meant "Love Ya Lots!" in a friendly way. ;D Thanks so much for the lengthy reviews!

Priestess Kohana: Thank you for praying for me!

Bonnie: I could always use more friends, but I'd be afraid that I'd never have time to write, and I don't remeber what the password is to my MSN account (I'm usually on anonymous, a guest). Thanks anyway, and thanks for reviewing!

Aria's star: Oh my gosh, you're right! Stupid me... TT.TT I'm so sorry! I must not have been thinking... Eh, you'll forgive me right? I try really hard not to screw up again (but I don't promise it, knowing me)

Disclaimer: I am extremely happy for Natsuki Takaya, and happy for her sucess! She owns all the rights to Fruits Basket and it's characters, and I own this story.

From Last Time...

"Um...we..." Kagura stalled, trying in her brain to piece together a valid excuse.

"We went back to get her scarf. The idiot left it near the ice cream stand," Kyo answered, slipping a cautious wink at Kagura to show he was kidding.

"Uh, yes! I just didn't want you guys to know how much of an idiot I was," Kagura finished, turning her attention to finding a perfect kimono for herself. When no one was watching she muttered to Kyo in the lowest tone possible, "Set your mind to find a kimono sees interested in, and don't be afraid to go for it, ok? I know she loves you."

And so, our story continues...

"Tohru-chan, have you found the right kimono yet?" Kagura inquired, picking up a lime-green one and glancing at it absentmindedly.

"Well, I think they are are all beautiful, but there was one or two that I-"

"Try them on Tohru. Try them on!" Momiji pleaded. "**Please?**"

"Well I, I don't want to waste anyone's-" Tohru began to say, but was once again cut off mid sentence with the voice(s) of reason.

"Don't worry! If anyone's wasting time it's me." Kagura answered. "Go ahead and try your on favorite."

"Ok! I'll be back in a minute," she said, and then strolled toward the dressing rooms.

On the way to the grocery store...

Shigure held his head high, dignifed of course, in the air and let out a content sigh. He had done his job to uphold his rebelion against Mit-chan. Now all he had to worry about was the the way home.

Why was it so much fun to torture her? He had pondered this many times (most of this time was supposed to be spent on writing). Probably her vulnerabity...

The door made a _schuh _sound as he walked thorugh the door, and caught many eyes as he entered. His traditional clothes were enough to turn heads, but he got the most attention when he bumped into one one the store personel.

_I wonder what mit-chan is doing..._

"Ugh! That's it! The company is either going to reassign me, or I'm handing in my resignation! ...or, or I quit! I've had it!"

If there had been a hard surface nearby, she would have banged her head against it, but she had to settle with the oh-so-familiar wall. She reached into her pocket, only to find that she had left it in the car, and that she had no effort whatsoever to pick herself up and get it.

"I've...had..it..." she sobbed, forgetting the wall as reality sunk in once again. "...but...I don't think I ever remember my job being any different. I've become accostumed to it...I guess..."

_Shigure, you idiot..._

Kagura continued looking for the perfect kimono as the boys stood against the wall, all but Momiji completely and utterly bored. It had been a good two minutes since she had walked into the dressing room. What was taking her so long?

Kyo crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. Kagura had given him good advice, but Kyo's patience (or lack there of) was waning. He stared at the floor, and tried to wait a little bit longer, for her.

"Um, h-how do I look?" A small voice said as the door behind her closed with a little _click! _Kyo lifted his head and his (imaginary) cat ears poked up. Then before anyone, especially her, could see he blushed a deep, deep burgundy. His eyes shot to the floor again, and he decided his best course of action was to look at her through his long shaggy bangs.

There she was, standing in a beautiful silk that was as buttery yellow as margarine. The sash around her torso was a pink rose color, tied in a big bow that was as cheerful as she was and decked out with cream lace trimming. As a finishing touch little strawberries were embroidered on the arms, around the collar, and down the left side of the skirt. Strawberries, he laughed. How perfect for Tohru...

"Absolutely wonderful Miss Honda," Yuki said, "You look cute."

"T-Thank you!" Tohru said blushing.

Kyo sighed. He was going to win her heart, wasn't he. He's won everything else, why wouldn't he? I must seem like such an idiot...

_"Yep, I can see it Kyo-kun. There's a great, big plum on your back. Sohma-kun's special in his way, and Kyo-kun's special in his!"_

Kyo smiled. Why was she so kind to me?

"Kyo-kun." Tohru said running to his side and looking down into his eyes. "How do you think I look?"

_"I have always been a fan of the cat!"_

Kyo met her big brown eyes and smiled. "You look perfect."

"Thank you Kyo-kun!" She said and grinned from ear to ear.

Kyo couldn't help but do the same.

Please Review! I do love you reviewers, even though I can be evil at times. (All the time)

Love Ya! (in a friendly way)


End file.
